Conventional pillows are well known and essentially rely on a compressible fill material such as feathers, foam, foam chips, or the like, to provide a comfortable surface to allow a person to rest their head thereon. In recent times, it has been found in bed design that a water filled mattress is desirable and many arrangement have been proposed with respect to a displaceable fluid associated with a bed mattress. Other arrangements are also known which combine a fluid-like chamber with a compressible foam cover, however, these arrangements do not realize the significance and the substantial changes possible by floating of a conventional pillow on a thin layer of displaceable fluid.